Spiderwitch
by Destroyer of the Elves
Summary: Cool... This is just a random plot bunny I got a year ago. Before the plotstealin' Spider Riders show came out! Anyway, read and review!


Spiderwitch

by Destroyer of the Elves

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, and I don't own the show Spider Riders for anyone that gets the slight references. Surprisingly enough, I wrote this BEFORE the show came out (coughplotstealerscough), and it's just now that I'm writing it down. Ask NotC. She'll verify it. Napolde belongs to (who else?) Napolde of the Council. This was a plot bunny I had to get rid of, so enjoy!

Once, there was a young girl. She had purple hair and had the superpower of annoying everyone around her with the greatest of ease. Her name was Napolde. She had a friend named Amber that mysteriously disappeared. Napolde soon forgot all about her friend, which wasn't really all that hard, considering how Amber made it a point to whack Napolde on a daily basis... with a giant hammer... of Doom. Not just doom, Doom. Moving on...

One day, Napolde fell through a plot hole that let her into Mirkwood! Naturally, the first thing Napolde said was... "OMQ!" Yes, she did just say OMQ. No, I don't know what the Q stands for. Anyway... she skipped straight to the palace of Mirkwood. Don't ask me how she knew the way. That's just Napolde instinct (coughMarySuecough).

Naturally, before she could reach the palace, she was caught by a giant spider. Yup. But, this time, instead of being devoured messily, a voice called, "Wait! This one is mine."

Napolde's eyes widened. She knew that voice... "A-Amber?"

A girl with ear-length red hair, too many freckles, a too-small nose, and a strangely bulky cloak emerged from the shadows. "You called?" she said, grinning evilly. "Welcome, Napolde. "

"So, where are we going?" said Napolde for the eleventh time. "You'll see." said Amber with that mysterious smile that she never had in real life. "Ah! Here we are."

They were in a vast clearing... well, not so much a clearing as a spiderweb. "Wha-?" mumbled Napolde. But then, she saw the spiders... and the elves riding them. Amber's grin somehow became more evil. "Elves. Yes, I do hate them, but they serve their purpose. Observe." Amber shed the cloak she had been wearing to reveal...

"Spider legs? On your back? OMQ!"

You can guess who said that.

But when the spider legs were revealed, all the elves as one dropped to their knees. "All hail the Spiderwitch!" Amber played a few notes on a wooden flute she pulled from her pocket, and the elves got back up. Amber put her cloak back on and went over to one of the spiders. It had a strange, saddle-like contraption. "Neat, huh? I discovered that Tavita's venom—" she stroked the spider—"can control the minds of Elves. I control them with this." she said, waving the little wooden flute. "Watch." She played a few more long, haunting notes and the elves rose as one. They each climbed on a spider and rode out of the clearing. Amber stroked Tavita absently. "Sooo... how did you get the spider legs on your back?" said Napolde, who was doing her best attempting to get away from the baby spiders crawling everywhere.

"Oh, the legs? Well, you know how I said that Tavita's venom controls Elves? Well, she bit me, and these happened." One of Amber's legs popped out of the cloak. "Ah, they're back."

A bruised, limp elf was being held by four Spider Riders. Amber brushed back his hair and started. "Well, look who we have here." Amber gave her eerie smile and played a few more notes on the flute, drawing her hood over her face. The elves brought Legolas Greenleaf over to Tavita. But just as she was about to sink her fangs into the elf's neck, he woke up and broke free of his captors. "What is this foul abode? Why are you holding me here... Netharas? Why do you not know me? And... oh Valar, not her." he whispered, staring at Napolde. She was chewing on a stem of grass. Don't ask me where she got it.

Amber "tsk"ed and shook her head. "Foolish prince. Whenever will you learn?" She threw back her hood, grinning with all of her strangely pointed teeth. "You must know that I always win." The Prince of Mirkwood, heir to the throne, took one look at Amber's face and went rigid. _"You." _he whispered faintly. Amber simply smiled. "Tavita?" Tavita sunk her fangs into the elf's neck. He fell to the ground, thrashing... then falling still.

"Arise, Legolas." said Amber, playing a long, low note. He simply stayed facedown. "That's strange." Amber murmured. He suddenly leaped up. "You shall keep me here no longer. My father, Thranduil, will know of this."

Amber smiled again. "Oh, really? He has been absent lately, from what I've heard."

"N-no, he's simply been secluded."

Amber threw back her head and laughed. "Secluded! Legolas, you are a special case. You can resist Tavita at first. Only one other elf has done that, and even he gave up in the end." Amber played a fluttering note a tone above Legolas', and a glassy-eyed elf riding a spider came from behind a web. "You called, my queen?" said Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.

When Napolde had woken up, Amber was sitting on the bean bag chair besides her. Napolde wiped her forehead. "That was all a dream?" she whispered. Amber gave a grin eerily reminiscent of the Spiderwitch. "I don't think so." she smiled, pulling out a small wooden flute.

A/N: Whoa, that was weird. It was so random at the beginning, and so serious at the end... how odd. Well, hope you liked it!


End file.
